Maybe We Can
by MyerBusher
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have the perfect life. Married, owning their own fashion buisness, living in a deluxe condominium, being the greatest superheroes in all of paris... who could want more. Well, life decides that they are going to get more despite what they want.
1. chapter 1

"Marinette Agreste?" A short lady holding a clipboard called out peering out of a door. The young woman sitting in the waiting room put down her book and looked up. She got up and followed the lady to an exam room, her blue-Black hair tied up in a bun and her blue eyes wide open. She sat on the the exam table, her phone buzzing from texts. She picks it up and smiles.

 _Adrien: How is the appointment going sweetie?_

She smiled down at her husband's caring text. He was occupied at work with figuring out when to release the next summer line for his father's business he was now running along with his wife, Marinette.

 **I just got in. I probably just have a stomach bug or something. I will call you when I'm finished**.

She has been throwing up for the past few weeks, and the stress has been making her cranky and miss her monthly cycle. She figured she caught something and Adrien pleaded with her to go and finally see a doctor. She turned her phone off as a knock was heard at the door. A nice old man came in with her chart. He was her doctor for as long as she can remember, doctor Ferris. He sat down on his stool and gave her a warm smile.

"Mrs. Agreste. I hear that you're having stomach troubles. Besides that how have you been dear?" He asked. She smiled as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh you know, running a fashion company with my husband and trying to be a good person day by day." She said. While she and Adrien were still Chat Noir and Ladybug, they weren't as preoccupied with that ever since Hawkmoth mysteriously disappeared a few years back.

"Well that must be fun. I can't believe the baby Marinette I used to see is now already 23. Where do the years go?" He chuckled. He proceeded to take her blood pressure and check her vitals. All completely normal. He then coughed nervously.

"Um, I suppose since you are married that you are sexually active?" He asked carefully. Marinette couldn't believe she was talking about sex with the doctor who delivered her when she was born.

"Um yes. I'm on the pill though." She said. He raised his brow a bit.

"When was your last period?" He asked flipping through pages on her chart. She had to think back for a second.

"April 2nd. I'm a bit late but I think it's from all the stress of releasing a new summer line." She said trying not to dwell on it too much. He wrote it down on her chart.

"I'm going to order a urine and a blood test just to be safe." He said writing on his clipboard. She didn't mind the urine test but she did hate needles. She never liked to see her own blood. After peeing in a cup and bracing through a blood test, she finally sat back on the exam table and rubbed the band aid over her inner elbow where they drew the blood from. After about 30 minutes, the doctor walked back in with a smile beaming on his face. She twiddled her thumbs.

"Well I have some good news for you. There is no sign of a virus or infection." He stated. Marinette sighed with relief knowing she was healthy, but what was wrong with her then? He sat down in his chair in front of her, his hands pressed together.

"So what could it be? A common cold? Indigestion?" She asked. He looked at his chart once more and back at her.

"Marinette… you are without a doubt pregnant." He said. Her skin grew cold. Pregnant? But how?!

"But-but I'm on the pill!" She exclaimed. He crossed his legs and sighed.

"The pill isn't 100% effective. According to your lab results, I would say you're about 4 weeks along." He said. She pressed a hand against her stomach. He went on about what to expect and some vitamins she should be taking. He gave her a pamphlet and asked her to come back in 2 weeks for a follow up. She was in shock, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. She and Adrien had talks about kids but they both decided to wait a few more years until they would start trying. She sat in her car and leaned her head against the wheel. Her phone buzzed again.

 _Adrien: How was the appointment? You okay M'lady?_

She couldn't tell him over text. She needed to meet him in person. She typed shakily in reply.

 **I'm heading home now. I have some news to tell you. Please come home as soon you can.**

She sent the text and started her car. The drive was all a blur. She kept thinking about the little life growing inside her belly. Before she even knew it, she was outside her house. She took a deep breath before walking in, Adrien sitting on the couch in their front room rapidly bouncing his knee as he hunched over. She walked in, his eyes darting to her as he wasted no time to stand up. He held her close, his heart beating rapidly as he clutched into her.

"What happened? You texted me saying you had news and to come home as soon as possible, so how bad is it? Do you need to go to the hospital?!" He asked frantically. She stepped back as he looked worried, she crossed her arms.

"I'm not sick Chaton. I'm fine." She stayed. He exhaled and laughed with relief. He kissed the top of her head and held her hands.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were really sick or had cancer or something. I'm so relieved." He said holding her head to his chest. She smiled before separating a bit to wrap her arms around his neck, his hands holding her waist.

"But I do have some news. Adrien, I- um…" she started to stutter nervously. He raised a brow wondering what was going on with her if it was so important for him to come home right away.

"We're going to have a baby…" she said softly. His heart stopped the moment those words left her mouth. He looked down at her stomach and then back into her eyes.

"You're p-pregnant?" He asked. She nodded as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. He held one hand in the back of her head as she melted into him. After a few minutes of locking their lips, Adrien's eyes tested up as he lifted her up and twirled her around.

"This is fantastic!" He exclaimed setting her back down. He placed a hand over her lower belly, knowing that their future child was growing inside there. She placed her hands on top of his, him beaming with delight as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad you're not upset. I know it's a bit earlier than we expected…" she said trailing off. He nudged her chin back up with his finger.

"Hey, are you okay with this?" He asked his wife. She walked away, her fingers combing in her hair. She stared out of their living room windows, looking into Paris below. She sighed.

"I'm scared. I mean- we are Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'm only 23 and you're only 24, and we are constantly busy and… I don't know if I'm ready." She said throwing her head into her hands. He walked over to her, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I know but maybe this was meant to be. I mean, we can more than afford a baby and we would love and keep our baby safe from any harm." He said trying to ease her mind. She shook her head and took a step forward, leaning her forehead against the window pane.

"It's more than that. I love our life and being superheroes and being young. A baby would change all that and I don't know if I'm ready to give that all up." She said. He understood where she was coming from, they did have the perfect life.

"What are you saying princess?" He asked wondering what she wanted to do. A dark thought crossed her mind.

"I don't know, it's not like I have much of a choice now. It's all happening so fast and, well I could stop by a clinic…" those last words caught his attention. He turned her around and looked her dead in the eye.

"Stop by a clinic and what?" He asked sternly. Tears formed in her eyes as her hands pressed against her chest.

"…take care it." She said. His face turned red as his eyes started to get watery.

"Jesus Mari, an abortion?! You can't just do that I mean- is that what you really want?!" He asked hysterically. She started to cry.

"No I don't. I'm just freaking out, I would be a terrible parent! I'm clumsy, I'm always confused and" she was curt of by Adrien pulling her closer, kissing her tears away from her cheeks.

"I know nothing about parenting and I didn't exactly have the best examples but I think the two of us together can figure it out right?" He said with a smile. A smile started to creep on her face as well.

"What would I do without you Adrien?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this is going to be a M rated Chapter. If you wish not to read mature content, please don't read this chapter and continue to Chapter 3 when it is available. This just contains some morning sickness within her 8 week pregnancy mark and has no vital information to the storyline. The reason this story is rated T is because I believe that the overall story is rated T and only a few chapters have mature content within it.**

"8 weeks." Marinette said tapping her phone calendar. She was 8 weeks along in her pregnancy. She had just awoken a few minutes, still laying in her bed. Adrien was sleeping soundly with his arm lazily resting over her chest, his face nuzzled in her neck. Soon, something began to gurgle in her stomach. She sprinted up from the bed, making a beeline for the bathroom. She collapsed down to the toilet and heaved her head in, puking the contents of her stomach into the bowl. After a few moments of throwing up, Adrien groggily knelt down beside her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Marinette wipes some tears away as she flushed the toilet, sitting her back against the bathroom wall.

"I don't how much longer I can keep this up for kid." She said patting her stomach. She wiped her mouth as Adrien shuffled over next to her. He placed his hand softly against her stomach.

"The doctor said you should stop having morning sickness in a few weeks, if that makes you feel any better. She shot a glare at him.

"It doesn't but thanks. I've already gained 5 pounds." She said looking at the slight tummy bump under her skin tight spaghetti string top. He noticed how her breasts also have gotten a bit more plump. He and Marinette haven't been intimate for a bit now, almost 4 weeks actually. He missed being connected physically with her. He rushed over and starting to place kisses on the side of her neck. After catching onto his plan, she started to squirm away.

"Adrien…no, I don't feel confident about myself right now…" she said . He sighed as he held her hand.

"You're beautiful my love, nothing has changed." He said trying to boost her self esteem. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but no. I'm bloated, my stomach is throbbing and I just don't feel pretty right now." She said. She groaned as he fell backwards. An idea popped in her mind.

"We could do something else though if you miss me that much Minou…" she said seductively. His eyes popped open as he heard her comply to his desires. She pointed to the bed, him not wasting any time to go and lie down. She got up and brushed her teeth, knowing that it was probably pointless but proceeded as such. She walked over to their bed.

"Pants and boxers off." She said sternly. He complied as he kicked both off, his shirt also going as well. He was buck naked as she crawled over to him. She crawled to his side, him capturing her mouth into a kiss as her hand started to trail down into his lower regions. He gasped slightly as she fondled his 7 inches in her soft hands, become erect to her soft rubs. He moaned as she ran her firm grip up and down his shaft, feeling the tightened skin in her palms. He lightly bit her lip, her fingertips against his skin. She shimmied herself down to the point where she head was between his legs.

"Should I continue?" She said teasingly. He huffed for air as he looked down at her, her lips almost grazing the tip of his cock.

"Please… Mari- please…" he begged. She smirked as she slowly sank her mouth down over the pink tip of his member. He hissed out of pleasure, the salty pre cum hitting her tongue. Her hands fondled his family jewels, her fingers laying in the patch of blonde curls below his navel. She swirled her tongue around him, capturing more of him into her warm, moist mouth. He whimpered, her head slowly bobbing up and down, her hands squeezing his balls as if to pump him like a water squirter. His fingers combed into her hair, his eyes closing and his groans becoming louder and louder.

"Th-that feels so good. Don't stop, don't stop, hah-Ah! Don't stop!" He cried. She bobbed faster. Using her free hand to rub the rest of the shaft she couldn't fit into her mouth. He couldn't take it any longer, he was about to burst.

"Mari- Marinette!" He yelled as he tightened his grip in her hair. Spurts of come came out into her mouth as his hips buckled into her mouth to get it all out of his system. He tried to catch his breath. She slowly lifted her mouth off of him, a popping sound was heard as her lips finally closed off from his tip. All of his cum still laid inside her mouth, she closed her eyes as she swallowed the thick, salty substance. He looked at her in amazement. That was true love right there. She crawled back up to him, her head laying on his chest.

"You are without a doubt the best wife in the world Marinette. I love you so much it's insane." He said kissing her head rapidly. She giggled as she got up and held out his boxers to him.

"You satisfied now kitty?" She asked. He smiled as he grabbed his boxers and stood up to put them on.

"Very. Are you sure you don't want me to return the favor?" He pleaded. He felt selfish getting the best blowjob from the love of his life and not giving anything in return. She shook her head

"I'm sure. Everything is swollen down there and I haven't found the time to shave. I'm saving you the trouble really." She said. He slid his sweatpants back on and sat on the bed.

"I don't mind. You really want to go 7 more months of no sex?" He asked. She frowned but sighed knowing her answer.

"I will be fine but don't worry Chaton, you can expect more of these to tide you over…" she said winking and walking out of their bedroom. He smirked and shook his head, following after her.


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks flew by, the bump on her stomach started to distend more and more. She still managed to go to work, still designing and finishing her projects by deadline. It had only been two weeks since her and Adrien decided to tell their friends and family. All of them were ecstatic of course, her parents excited to have their first grandchild, Alya demanding to be the Godmother, it was all so exciting. Marinette sat in her spacious office scrolling on her computer, looking at more pregnancy websites to pass the time. After a few minutes of reading how some babies can be born without fingers, her husband walked into the room holding some files under his arm and a cup of tea in his hand. He placed it next to her on her desk and a kiss upon her head, he raised a brow at her computer screen.

"Marinette, you shouldn't be reading stuff like that on the computer. I highly doubt our baby will be born fingerless. Now, I brought you some herbal tea, I read it is good for the baby." He said lightly patting her stomach. She took a sip from her tea before closing out of the website.

"It's now 12 weeks Chaton, our baby is the size of a lime right now." She said rubbing her stomach. He smiled looking at her swollen abdomen.

"It's unbelievable that you have our baby growing inside you right now. I know it happens all the time with people but it doesn't make it any less amazing." He said placing the file down at her desk. It was reports on how their summer fashion line had been doing and the results were far better than last years. Adrien claims that her new found inspiration had come from the baby and maybe he was right. Soon, a loud crash was heard from outside and a few people yelling. They both hurried over to the giant windows to see 3 black figures cornering a guy behind the alley of their building. Tikki flew up to Marinette, Plagg following close behind her.

"Something is going on over there. Let's go check it out." She said ready to transform. Adrien started to worry, shooting an uneasy glance towards Plagg. They haven't had to do a lot of crime fighting over the years but occasional robberies and mugging would happen here to there. This was the first incident that has happened since Marinette found out she was pregnant and Adrien wasn't comfortable with his pregnant wife out there fighting crime.

"Uh Marinette, maybe I should handle this one. You aren't just risking yourself anymore." He said pointing to her stomach. She was fully aware that she was pregnant, but she wouldn't let it slow her down.

"We are a team Adrien. I can handle a few thugs, me and our kitten will be just fine minou." She said kissing his cheek. He was skeptical but was determined to be on his toes and protect her from any pressing danger that may occur. She transformed, him following after as they flew out into the alley. As they stepped forward, the 3 black figures looked at them. They had a dark blue smoke around them with piercing red eyes. They almost seemed inhuman. Chat automatically began to go on high alert. Ladybug swung her yo-yo ready to attack as the guy in danger scurried away to safety. The figures shifted forward, showing their razor sharp teeth.

"What are you?" Ladybug asked demanding answers. Their bodies light up with a geometric design, running all across their bodies. Their arms turning into long steel blades. Chat whipped out his staff and took a defense pose.

"We are the revolution. We are the ones who cannot be stopped. All of human kind will kneel before greatness." They said in a raspy deep voice. The creatures scooted towards Ladybug before Chat instinctively whacked the creature's chest with his staff. She shot him a glare.

"I could've handled that." She said. He playfully rolled his eyes as the other two creatures still standing started to ambush. Ladybug bounced her yo-yo off the brick wall onto the creature's neck. It wrapped around and she yanked down hard bringing it to it's knees. Chat extended his staff onto the other thing's head, knocking him back along with the other figure. After a few minutes of combat, Ladybug managed to wrap all 3 in her yo-yo. They growled and snarled trying to break free. She winced as she looked to see blood leaking from the left side of her chest. Chat's eyes widened see they dug their claws into his lady's body. He grabbed one by the neck, anger fuming from him as his eyes screamed pure rage.

"Who are you working for?!" He demanded. They gave him a crooked smile, showing their razor sharp teeth.

"Scorpio will rule over all. Scorpio is the one true king." He claimed before they all vanished into a thick smoke, disappearing into thin air. Chat and Ladybug were dumbfounded, they have never seen an enemy do that before. Ladybug winced again, pressing her hand against the wound only to have blood dripping from her fingers. Chat rushed over and picked her up bridal style, not saying a word as her swung them across rooftops until they reached their home. He carried her throw the giant bedroom balcony before setting gently on the bed and closing the doors behind them.

"Claws in." He stared before transforming back into everyday Adrien, Plagg zooming over to his shoulder. Adrien walked up to Marinette, a stern look on his face. He placed a hand towel to her wound, it wasn't gushing blood but it definitely needed to be bandaged tightly. He looked up to her.

"Detransform." He said. She winced at the touch but complied to his demand. After she went back to being Marinette, Tikki popped out and looked at her wound.

"I will go get the bandages. Plagg, help me." She said grabbing Plagg and zooming off. Adrien took off her shirt and examined it better. He grimaced before hugging away, kicking the lounging chair in frustration.

"Adrien, I'm fine really. I've had worse." She said trying to comfort him. He looked back to her with tears in his eyes.

"It's not fine Marinette. I shouldn't have let you go, I risked both you and the baby. What if that thing got you in the stomach? What if I lost both you and the baby?! The worst part is, you don't even seem to care!" He yelled. Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I do care Adrien. I came because we are a team and we both know we need each other. I thought I could be careful but you're right, I was being selfish and stupid and I'm going to be the worst mother to this child if I'm already endangering it and it is not even born yet!" She cried hysterically. She choked between sobs before Adrien sat next to her, holding her tightly to his chest. He was angry at himself for not only letting his wife and unborn child get into danger, but also making his wife cry.

"Marinette, I can't lose you or the baby. This was too close of a call, but I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He said clutching her head. She continued to sob in his chest, him wiping away the tears on his face.

"I'm so stupid, I'm so sorry Adrien…" she said choking between words. He separated her from his chest and held her face in the palms of his hands. Even when she was a sobbing mess, she was still the most beautiful angel that he had ever saw.

"You are not stupid Marinette. We just- we just weren't thinking. Even though we are a team, for the time being I think I should be just Chat Noir so that means…" he looked at her earrings. She wiped away her tears and sighed.

"…no more Ladybug." She said knowing what he was going to say. She knew he was right, she can't go around swinging from a yo-yo and fighting criminals while she was carrying a child. He lifted her chin and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Only until the baby is born and maybe a few weeks after that. I know it sucks but it's the right thing to do." He said rubbing his thumb on the side of her jaw. He placed her hand on his.

"I will do it for the baby. For our baby." She said rubbing her stomach. He smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach as well, giving her one more peck on the lips. Plagg and Tikki zoomed back in with a first aid kit. After getting Marinette all bandaged up, she slipped on a clean shirt and explained to Tikki and Plagg their decision to put Ladybug on a temporary hiatus until they baby was born.

"We understand. But keep your earrings on, that should go without saying." Tikki reminded them. They both nodded in agreement, even though Ladybug was on temporary leave she would still be Ladybug no matter what.

After a little bit, Adrien and Marinette crawled into bed. Marinette laid on the far side of her bed, leaving Adrien no one to cuddle. He scooted over to her, trying to pull her closer. She turned over to face him.

"What's wrong bugaboo? Is something wrong with the baby?" He asked looking into her sapphire eyes. She shook her head.

"The baby is fine, it's just- why aren't you still furious with me? I put our child in danger, I put myself in danger." She said clenching her fists. He pulled her closer and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I'm not mad I was just… scared. You mean everything to me and so does this baby, I was terrified when you were injured tonight and I didn't know what to do. I love you so much Marinette, and I already love this baby and I can't let either of you get hurt." He said holding her tight. She rested her face on his chest.

"I love you too Adrien. And so does this baby." She said. She turned over, having them spoon as they drifted off to sleep. After a few hours, Adrien snoring and Marinette sleeping silently, a tall figure stood outside of their bedroom balcony, a hand pressed against the giant window pane. A sinister smile spread across it's face.

"Ladybug… power of creation. Balanced well with the Black Cat, the power of destruction. Take away the light, all we will have is the darkness to run wild, filling people with madness and chaos. Only a little longer…" it said as it crept back, it's body lighting up with the same intricate blue design from the creatures earlier. It vanished within the shadows, the 2 people inside unaware of its presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette and Adrien sat in the sterling white office, Marinette laid in the exam table, her legs propped up as Adrien sat in the chair next to her. It all smelled so clean, like disinfectant spray was just applied all over. It was the 14th week into the pregnancy, they were due for another visit to the doctor. Adrien was determined to make all of their appointments together as a couple no matter how busy their schedules were. He held her hand, their eyes darting to the door as they saw Dr. Ferris walk in with a unfamiliar young man in a nurse's uniform.

"Hello Marinette, Adrien. It's already been 14 weeks, wow." He said flipping through the charts. The young man was lean and tall, had exquisite bone structure with Dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes with peach skin. He was attractive, making Adrien a little bit threatened when he saw Marinette gawking. It was guy thing, testosterone builds up in the presence of a female.

"This is my new nurse, Aric. He will be assisting me throughout the rest of your pregnancy." Aric came up and shook his hand with Marinette, his bright smile revealing dimples. He then shook Adrien's hand, Adrien being wary about him of course. Dr. Ferris day in his chair as he handed Aric his clipboard. He set up the table to hold her legs for her to prop up.

"Okay Marinette, I'm going to need you to pull up your skirt and remove your underwear please. We are going to examine the vaginal opening and the cervix today." He said. Adrien's eyes widened. He was very uncomfortable with Aric seeing his wife's private area, he understood why Dr. Ferris has to but it was still unpleasant. She slowly pulled up her skirt as Aric laid a hospitable cloth over her lower abdomen, granting her some degree of privacy. Aric turned on the exam light, shining on her pelvic region. She laid down flat as Adrien continued to hold her hand. She blushed as she slid down her panties, handing them to Adrien to hold on to.

"Scoot forward please dear. I know it's a bit embarrassing but I have been doing this for years now. I will make it as quick as possible." He said to trying to comfort her. She scooted forward, Adrien glaring as he noticed Aric examine her lower area. In the back of his mind he knew he was just doing his job, but it didn't help that was young and attractive. A loud snap was heard, Dr.Ferris putting on his latex gloves. Marinette started to tremble, she wasn't able to see anything.

"Don't worry, It will only be a few moments." He said trying to comfort her and a little bit himself.

"Alright Mrs. Agreste, please spread your legs until they hit my arms." He said his arms inches away from the sides of her legs. She slid her legs farther apart, her ankles eventually hitting Dr.Ferris's wrists. She felt so exposed, the cool air hitting her folds as she stared into the fluorescent lights above her.

"Alright, this might feel a little cold." Dr. Ferris said as he applied some jelly to his fingers, the shock of the feeling surprised Marinette when he felt it inside her.

"Oh! Th-that is cold." She said clenching onto Adrien's hand. He gently squeezed back, Dr. Ferris soon removing his fingers from her.

"Okay Aric, feel that while I write some of this down." Dr. Ferris said. Adrien went on alert, why did Aric have to do this? Why was Aric even here. Aric applies some jelly to his gloved hand and copied what the doctor did, less shocking this time. He moved his hand around, trying to figure out what Dr. Ferris was showing him.

"Her vaginal walls are a bit swollen, probably from from the increased amount of estrogen." He said to the doctor. Dr. Ferris nodded and wrote that down. This was obviously Aric's first time examining a pregnant women officially, much to Adrien's discomfort. He smiled at Marinette.

"Don't worry. That's a normal side effect for a lot of women." He said trying to ease her. She sighed with relief, Adrien just counting the seconds until he was done. Soon Aric removes his fingers and walked over to Doctor Ferris.

"The last thing we have to do is a pelvic exam. Have you ever heard of a speculum Marinette?" Dr. Ferris asked. Marinette has had pelvic exams before but never once heard of a speculum.

"No, what is it?" She asked. He pulled out a metal device, it had a plastic tube running almost 9 inches and 4 inches wider at the base. The metal bars were on each side. She gulped.

"This will help me look into your cervix and uterus, don't worry it won't harm the baby. You will feel some pain due to your swelling but I will try to be quick." E said. She got more nervous, she laid back down with her eyes darting everywhere. Adrien looked in shock seeing how big that was, but remembered it was all necessary for the baby.

After a painful session with the doctor, Marinette tearing up when they did the exam, and Adrien glaring at Aric every time he touched his wife's private are, they finally left the doctor's and sat in their car, Marinette squirming with discomfort.

"You okay sweetie?" He asked her. He noticed how she was in pain but powered through it, it amazed him honestly.

"I'm very sore right now, but I will be fine after a hot bath." She replied. He smirked, thinking about joining her in that said bath.

"I noticed you glaring at the Nurse. He was just doing his job minou." She said. He huffed and furrowed his brow.

"He didn't have to excessively touch you down there, and it didn't help that he was attractive. I think he was trying to make a move on you." He said sounding 100% jealous. She chuckled.

"Making a move on a pregnant women with a swollen vagina on a doctor's table. So romantic." She said mockingly. He started the car as they began to drive home.

"I know Dr. Ferris has to check down there but he has known you your whole life, but this young handsome stranger walks in and starts feeling up my lady and yeah, I'm upset."he replied. She found it utterly adorable of how protective he was.

"Aw, you know you're my one and only Chaton. Besides, you already knocked me up, it would be kinda hard to ask for his number now…" she said mockingly. He gave her a fake laugh and looked back at the road.

"That speculum device thing, it was huge. Did it hurt a lot?" He asked. She crossed her legs and shrugged.

"Yeah but it was necessary. This is why I wanted to refrain from sex for a while, at least until the swelling goes down." She stated. He understood, he could understand all the pain she was going through right now. All he could do was be supportive.

"So, have you figured out anything else on Scorpio?" Marinette asked. Chat Noir has recruited help from Carapace, Queen Bee, and Rena Rouge to help track this guy down but all they keep finding are the creatures he has been sending. It was growing more and more tedious.

"No. The creatures he keeps sending out are popping up in the most random places." He stated. She felt bad that she couldn't help, but she had to think of the baby now.

"You will figure it out soon Kitty. You always do." She said lovingly. He gave her a warm smile before another black creature slid across their windshield, dragging its claws on the car hood. He immediately stopped the car, instinctively holding a hand over Marinette's stomach. He soon collected his thoughts and pulled into a dark alley, turning off the car.

"No matter what, stay in here." He said as he got out a locked the car with his wife and unborn child inside. She saw Plagg fly out, Chat Noir appears after a flash of green light. The creatures jumped onto the roof of the car, scratching to get in. Chat Noir jumped onto the car, tackling them and knocking them all on the ground. Marinette pulled out her phone, dialing a number quickly as she could. Finally there was an answer.

"Hey Alya, Get Nino and Chloe with you and head to this address. Chat Noir needs some back up." She said before she ended the call. She texted Alya the address, Alya sending a thumbs up emoji before Marinette put the phone down, panicking as she saw her husband fighting to protect her and she couldn't do anything to help him but call other heroes. Before long, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee showed up. They fought alongside Chat Noir, helping knock them out and tossing them aside as they turned to smoke. One managed to slip through and break through the window of the passenger's seat. Shoving its face in and front arm and trying to reach for Marinette. She screamed, protecting stomach as she struggled to undo her seat belt. Soon another creature tried itself in from the driver's side.

"GET LADYBUG, GET THE GIRL!!" They all heard every single creature say. Adrien turned to see the creatures trying to get Marinette in the car, he bolted to the car faster than you could blink. Rena Rouge took care of the creature on the driver's side while Chat Noir angrily grabbed it by the throat and slammed it against the wall. He sliced it's face with his claws, turning him to smoke. After he caught his breath, all of the creatures seemed to be gone. The rest scouted the area for anymore while Chat Noir ran to the damaged car. He opened the door and carried his wife out bridal style, holding her close and looking at her.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he hurt the baby?!" He said looking all over her. She shook her head.

"No we're both fine." She replied. He sighed with relief. He set her down gently, brushing herself off and holding her stomach. The other heroes came back, affirming that no other creatures were in the area. Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse, floating beside her.

"Marinette, they were after you. After ladybug." Tikki stayed. They all looked at Marinette, her blood ran cold.

"Why do they want Ladybug?" She asked. Chat Noir held her hand which was cold as ice. Tikki flew in front of all of them.

"I wasn't sure until now, I believe Scorpio is one of the corrupted." She said. They all looked at her in confusion.

"The corrupted?" Carapace asked. They all wondered that as well. Chat Noir especially wanted to know who would want to have his wife.

"The corrupted were once miraculous heroes like all of you. They would have a Kwami and fight crime and defend the innocent. Long ago, the enchantress that created the miraculous had an apprentice, a young man who thought the miraculous could be better and stronger. He ended up creating a dark poison. When the poison touched the miraculous holder, he would become dark and monstrous. We call them The corrupted. They have taken over the human form, they are unable to change back. Some were victims of this poison before the enchantress managed to lock away the poison in a magical chest. Some of the corrupted escaped, hidden away for thousands of years. They always go after the first miraculous, the Ladybug and try to corrupt her as well to use her power of creation to create more corruption and bring the world into chaos." She said. Marinette's heart started to race. Adrien's eyebrows furrowed as he clenched his fists.

"I'm not going to let this corruption steal my wife away and make her like them. This guy… Scorpio will be caught. For now, I'm going to ask you three to take over my nightly patrols and look out for creatures while I try to figure where Scorpio is and protect my wife." He said with authority. They all nodded in agreement and dispersed. Chat Noir transformed back into Adrien, Plagg flying into Adrien's pocket.

"Let's go home Marinette." He said as took her hand, walking back it into the street. She was silent, knowing that ladybug or no…

…she was in danger.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette walked into her regal bathroom, her Gigantic bathtub covered in marble with a sterling silver faucet. She stood with her hair pinned up and her body covered in a light pastel pink silk robe. She sighed as she looked down to her throbbing feet, aching all day as she walked around the house continuing to do work while she allowed Adrien to keep an eye on her. She didn't like being cooped up and monitored but she knew it was for the best. She slipped off her robe, falling to her feet as she carefully stepped out of the discarded clothing. She turned the faucet on, hot water spewing out into the smooth tub below as she plugged the drain up with the silver top.

Adrien was in the room farthest down the hall, in his study. He had newspaper clippings pinned up on the drawing board, sightings of Scorpio's creatures and possible suspects. He had been studying the book Master Fu gave him on the history of Ladybug, and searching anything on a past occurrence of a villain named Scorpio. He has been working on this for weeks, The rest of the heroes scouting and defeating the creatures whenever they popped up. They only popped up every other night but it was still a mystery where they came from. He pinched the bridge of his nose while he sighed in frustration, but he couldn't stop now. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to Marinette or his baby. He heard the water faucet turn on in their bathroom, knowing his wife was going to get into the tub. He wanted to join her, to relax and be intimate with his one and only. Soon a loud thud was heard.

"Fuck!" He heard Marinette hell. He quickly bolted out the room, running down the hall as fast as he could. He zoomed in the bathroom seeing Marinette collapsed on the floor naked. He went down to help her up.

"Marinette! What happened?! Are you okay?!" He asked not even noticing his wife in her beautiful nude glory. She nodded.

"I'm fine, I just slipped getting into the tub. I can't see my feet anymore past this baby bump." She said. He sighed as he helped her stand up. He blushed seeing her wife, her breast size grew from a C to a D. Its been so long since they have had actual sex, he missed being with her intimately.

"Here, let me help you." He said holding his hands out to her. She hesitated but held them as she carefully climbed into the tub. She had poured some bubble bath, lilac and lavender scents. She sunk in, her whole body emerged in the water as she closed her eyes. Adrien sat at the edge of the tub gazing at his wife.

"It's only been 16 weeks into this pregnancy but I'm already waiting for this baby to just come out." She said. He couldn't agree more, he didn't enjoy his wife being stressed out as much as she has been lately.

"I've been so stressed about Scorpio running around trying to hunt you down. I know it sucks being cooped up here but I'm trying everything I can think of." H said pinching the bridge of his nose. She saw how stressed he was, trying to protect Paris and his family. She slowly raised her foot out of the water and pressed it to his thigh. He looked back at her.

"Why don't you come in and join me Mon Cherie?" She said flirtatiously. He smirked and rubbed her foot.

"If I did I don't think I would be able to control myself Mari." He said. She bit her lower lip and curled her toes.

"You don't have to." She said seductively. His eyes opened wide as a blush spread across his face. He quickly removed his buttoned down shirt, his perfectly sculpted abs revealed to her in all it's glory. He undid his belt, kicked off his shoes and socks, and down his pants went. He slowly slid down his boxers, discarding them with the rest of his clothes. He smiled as he slid down in the tub, on the other side of her. When he finally settled in, his arms rest on each side of the tub, he gazed at Marinette. She crept over to him, on her knees, and rested herself on his lap. She felt him start to get erect, she leaned in.

"Mari… I-I" He was silenced by Marinette pressing her lips against his. His hands cupped her face, sinking into her kiss. All of his stress started to melt away as her chest pressed against his. She separated, feeling his fully hard member sit against her folds.

"I'm not sore down there anymore… I thought maybe we could…" she said trailing her hand down his abs. He saw her perfectly sculpted breasts lay in front of him. Her legs laid on each side of his thighs.

"You have no idea how bad I want this Marinette. It won't hurt you right?" He asked making sure his wife was okay with having sex. She nodded.

"I'm fine. I tested it myself earlier." She said smirking. He smiled, lifting her waist a bit higher, the tip of his cock poking out of the water. He kissed against her breasts, making her moan a bit. He missed the silky taste of her skin, he missed feeling her smooth butt in his palms. He looked in her eyes after he stop kissing, her looking right back at him. He looked down to make sure his positioning was correct. He slowly began to push her waist down, his tip penetrating into her folds. She gasped, his breath stuttered. He sank her slowly until she was all the way down. She moaned as he teeth clenched. It had been months since he had this feeling, it had made it all the better in a weird way.

"Th-that feels good." She said smiling. She lifted herself back up, her hands grabbing each of of his shoulders. She rose herself back up before sinking back down, another grunt came from Adrien. She started at a slow pace, Adrien barely able to keep his eyes open. The water in the tub began to rock back and forth as she lifted her waist up and down. Her nails dig into his skin as she felt him twitch inside her. He clutched tightly on her waist, helping her bounce up and down. Her walls clenched tightly around his cock, tugging him with her every time her waist lifted up. He missed this so much, he missed being inside her and watching her breasts bounce in front of him. She missed him too, she missed being filled and having her legs twitch every time he moaned.

"I'm gonna…" she cried as she went faster. Her clit throbbed as it rubbed against his shaft hard. He held on tighter as she cried louder and louder, her nails almost breaking his skin. She tilted her head back as she screamed, warm fluids spilling from her lips and leaking into the bath water. She was panting, her legs sore as she sat there with him still inside, she needed to have him finish as well. He loved seeing her reach an orgasm, he loved seeing that he could bring her there and make her scream his name. He continued to thrust up, spurring our drips of pre cum.

"Marinette. Mari-Mari!!" He cried as he clutched her tightly, pressing her chest against his. He held her head against the crook of his neck, crying her name over and over as he finally released fully into her. He gave a few small thrusts to get all of it out, his seed spilling out of her and onto his thighs. He soon softened inside her, slowly sliding out of her and landing between his thighs again. They painted together, looking into her eyes as his thumb rubbed across her lips.

"You're so beautiful." He said with pure admiration. She smiled as she kissed his palm, her baby bump resting against his abdomen. She crawled over to drain the tub, Adrien still laying on the other side trying to regain feeling in his legs. She stood up, grabbing his hands for him to stand up as well.they both stood in the tub, holding each other's hands.

"I'm glad we can do that again Chaton." She said before stepping out, still holding onto him. He followed her grabbing a towel for himself and one for her.

"I think I'm more happy about that than anyone else." He said cleaning off his thighs. She dried herself off and put back on her satin robe. After she tied the knot around her waist, he came over and lightly kissed her stomach.

"I hope I didn't hurt the baby." He said rubbing her stomach. She shook her head and combed her fingers through his thick blonde hair.

"You didn't. Baby is fine and mommy is more than satisfied." She said patting his cheek as he stood back up. He smirked, his heart still beating fast. She smoothed her hand over his chest, still damp from the bath. She slowly strolled out of the room into their bedroom, a finger beckoning him to follow. And follow he did.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette was sitting in her study, reading a new fashion magazine. It was already October, her stomach and baby growing bigger and her fall designs making the cover of Vogue. She rubbed her tummy, her husband was out with Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Carapace patrolling the town. Chat Noir didn't patrol as much anymore due to his baby being on the way and trying to protect his wife. She turned the page, seeing the boots she designed worn by a thin beautiful model, she sighed, tracing her fingers over the model's flat stomach. She missed being thin, now she felt like she was carrying a melon on her stomach 24/7.

"What are you up to Princess?" Adrien said from behind. She gasped, shocked by her husband's sudden arrival. She looked to him, closing the magazine.

"Browsing through a magazine. Reminding myself that I once could fit in a size 8 dress…" she said smoothing her stomach. She had to start wearing maternity clothes, everything in her closet was now either to small or too tight. Adrien remembers the hormonal filled night of her bawling her eyes out as she had to look through maternity clothes. He kept saying she looked beautiful no matter what and that it was only temporary but to no avail. As she sat nestle don the loveseat still holding the magazine, he sat beside her. He pulled her close as gave her a light peck on the lips.

"5 months M'lady. You look beautiful as ever even when your 5 months pregnant with my child. It's a major turn on really." He said. She smiled, her thumb caressing his cheek.

"You know all the right things to say-" She was cut off as he hand jerked away to clutch her stomach. She fell dead silent as she held her stomach with both hand, Adrien starting to become worried.

"Mari are you okay? Is something wrong?!" He asked trying to get a response. A smile crept on her face as her eyes started to water. She held one hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"Adrien. The baby… it's kicking…" she said not being able to contain her joy. Adrien's eyes lit up as he looked at her stomach, she clenched again and gasped in joy. She moved her hands around her stomach.

"It's kicking! The baby is kicking!" She lifted up her shirt to see her porcelain toned stomach. He moved his hand over and scanned across her belly. Her skin was tight and firm, a few moments later he felt a little jab pressing against his hand. His grin grew big as he didn't dare move his hand. He chuckled as he felt another little jab.

"Wow! This-this is amazing!" He said. He wrapped his free arm around her as they both held their hand to her stomach. A few more little jabs, their amazement yet to be ceased. She giggled.

"It feels so weird, it's like being poked from the inside." She said. He planted a firm kiss on her lips, pressing their foreheads together as they both smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. After a little while it stopped, she rolled her shirt back down as she cuddled up with her husband. He softly stroked her hair as she nuzzled her face in his chest.

"Our little family is going to have a new member soon, a little Babybug." He said. She chuckled, laughing at his adorable little pun. Soon, a knock was heard at their door. Before he could get up and answer it, the door opened, making them both stand up on alert. They heard footsteps, Adrien standing in front of Marinette as Plagg flew out in case of Adrien needed Chat Noir to fight somebody. Soon, Alya's head poked out.

"Hello my bestie." She said sweetly. The both sighed in relief, Nino and Chloe popping in after her.

"Alya, they gave us a key for emergencies." Nino said to is wife, her brushing aside what he said and running up to Marinette for a hug. She hugged back, more than happy to see her best friend. Chloe held a tray full of coffee from the nearby café, holding her own in her free hand.

"Hey you two, how is pregnant life Marinette?" Chloe asked taking a sip from her cup. Mari just shrugged, patting her stomach.

"Can't complain. Let's sit down in the living room." She said, walking with Alya into their relaxing area. Everyone sat down in chairs and sofas surrounding a sleek ebony coffee table. Chloe set the tray down.

"I picked everyone up a coffee, Alya I know likes the the dark chocolate mocha, Nino likes black with 2 sugars, Adrien likes the vanilla latte and Marinette likes her hazelnut coffee with 2 shots of espresso. I'm so considerate." She said. They all took their coffee, Marinette leaving hers on the table. Alya took a sip before she looked at Marinette.

"What's wrong Marinette? You love coffee!" Alya said. Adrien looked at his wife with empathy. He understood and felt guilty that he continued to drink his.

"I haven't drank coffee in 5 months. Along with wine and sushi, I also had to give up caffeine. It's bad for the baby." She said sadly. Everyone looked down at their drinks.

"Oh um, I didn't know. Sorry." Chloe said. Marinette sank down in her seat, groaning to herself.

"It's okay. I've already had to give up so much. Wine, rides at the autumn festival, my favorite sushi place, my figure, and I also had to give up my favorite coffee place." She said tears starting to well up in her eyes. They all stared at her confused, they didn't mean to make her upset. A few tears fell down her cheek before swiftly wiping them away, Adrien rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry, I've been super hormonal lately. A few days ago I dropped a plate in the kitchen and I started crying my eyes out." She said chuckling.

"It's okay. So I have to know, have you had any weird cravings yet?" Nino asked. Adrien almost chocked on his coffee before Marinette shot him a glare.

"I've had a few…" she said. Adrien smiled as he rolled his eyes. Adrien thought of all the times he had to go late night shopping for dark chocolate ice cream and paprika chips.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Alya asked. She and Adrien looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we decided that we wanted to be surprised with the gender when the baby is born, but if it's a girl, We will name her Emma Amelie Agreste and if it's a boy, Louis Thomas Agreste." She said rubbing her tummy. Nino looked up at Adrien.

"I'm guessing Adrien chose the middle names?" He said. Amelie was his mother's name.

"Yup. Marinette had her heart set on naming them and honestly as long as the baby is healthy, I don't care if she does." He added. As they all continued to chat for awhile, talking about her plans for new designs and how they were preparing for the baby, Alya's online blog business, Nino's DJ career, or Chloe's modeling career, a dark cloud of smoke appeared down at their feet as a sinister laugh was heard from behind them. They all stood on alert, even Marinette, as a tall slender dark figure stood before them. He was pitch black with bright yellow geometric designs covering his torso and forehead. A dark blue smoke surrounded him, his piercing red eyes cut through the room as his black pupils dilated. His dark black hair slicked back, his sharp razor sharp teeth showed a crooked smile, the thickest shadow behind him taking the shape of a scorpion tail. He walked closer, picking up a crystal glass sitting on a nightstand sitting against the back wall. He spun the glass in his sharp, bony fingers, not diverting his gaze away from Marinette.

"You have been a hard bug to Catch Marinette…" he said in a raspy voice. Adrien scooted her farther behind him, Alya, Nino, and Chloe taking a defense stance in front of her. Scorpio gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm guessing you have been told the purpose of me tracking you down. Ladybug, the power of creation. Unlimited possibilities, the first of the miraculous." He said walking forward. Adrien narrowed his eyes and looked at his friends. Scorpio disappeared, baffling the rest before they saw the shadow travel past their feet like a running river, him taking his form again as his hand wrapped around Marinette's throat. Adrien turned around and was about to call to transform.

"Transform and I sink my stinger deep into her throat." He said, the shadow of a stinger now becoming solid as it crept up Marinette's back. They had to be careful, she couldn't fight back and neither could they.

"Now, Marinette, I see you're in a bit of a predicament…" he said looking down at her stomach. Adrien clenched his fists in pure anger, Marinette stiffening her whole body. Her baby was in danger and that was top priority.

"Don't you dare fucking hurt her you bastard." Adrien yelled. Scorpio scoffed as he traced his pointy fingers along her neck.

"I'm assuming the little parasite in your stomach is his doing, hm? If I wanted to, I could reach my hand up inside there and drag the little babe by the cord and you wouldn't have to worry about a thing…" he said. Tears poured down her face as she tried to find someway for her to get out of his clutches unharmed. Adrien was more mad than ever, he wasn't a violent person but he would not lose a wink of sleep if he killed Scorpio this second.

"Leave her alone! You can't beat all of us!" Alya roared. He twirled up some smoke in his free hand, a little dark clouding floating around her.

"I came to say my piece and I finished. Just know Ladybug, I will be back after the first sunset in spring and you can either comply with my demands… or die." He said giving a sinister laugh, the smoke filling her nostrils and mouth as he vanished into thin air. She collapsed to the ground, motionless as Nino and Chloe looked to see if Scorpio disappeared near by.

"MARINETTE!!" Adrien cried out as he rushed down to his wife, holding her head in his lap. Blood ran down her nose, her eyes slowly opening as she looked to her husband.

"Are you okay?!" Alya and Adrien asked in unison. He raised her hand up to her face a wiped the blood from her nose, sitting up with the help of Adrien.

"Alya, Chloe, Nino. Go scout the area." Adrien demanded. They all nodded and transformed, leaping from the window and breaking off in different directions. Adrien cradled his wife, a tear falling down his face.

"Please tell me your fine, please tell me the baby is fine." He said hoping it was true, she held her head and felt her stomach.

"We are fine. Adrien, he was inside my head. We have until spring before he comes back for his final Attack." She said. He held her close and pressed his forehead to hers. He wasn't going to let him hurt his wife or child, he had to protect them at all costs.

"I'm taking leave from work for awhile, I'm going to be with you 24/7. I promise I will never leave your side, I made a vow on our wedding day to protect you until the day I die. This was too close, he had you by the throat and I-I couldn't do anything! I'm so sorry Marinette…" he said stroking her hair. She held him close, kissing the bridge of his nose.

"I was scared but now we have time to prepare. It's wasn't your fault love, I trust you." She said. He collided his lips with hers, holding her as he vowed to be with her until Scorpio was caught. He could kill Scorpio for threatening Marinette and their baby, but for now he needed to be with her. He would ask the rest to pick up his patrols, them being more than understanding. He was going to catch Scorpio if it was the last thing he could do.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh I'm so fat." Marinette said as she rubbed cocoa butter on her belly. She sprawled herself out on the couch, her stomach burning from all of her skin being stretched. Adrien was sitting in his desk in the back of the living room, sorting through files and typing away at his computer.

"You're not fat. You look good for a pregnant lady." He said trying to cheer her up. He was working on picking out designs for the winter line. Marinette, groaning as she sealed the container of cocoa butter back up. She grunted as she struggled to get up.

"Do you need help Mari?" He asked seeing his wife have difficulty getting up. She shook her head.

"No. I can do it, I'm not totally helpless." She said. After a few more attempts, she pushed herself up. She walked over to their bedroom bathroom and put the container away. She saw herself in the mirror, she had gained 15 pounds in the 6 months she had been pregnant. It was already November, the due date was in February. She was excited and scared at the same time. Her phone started to buzz in her pocket, she picked it up to see her mother calling.

"Hi Mama." She said. She held her stomach as she waited for her Mother's reply.

"Hi Love, I have some bad news. Grandma is sick. They think it's cancer." She said. Marinette sighed as she leaned her back against the bathroom door.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Mama. What can I do?" She asked holding a hand to her forehead. Her grandmother in China, the one she always wanted to be closer to, was dying.

"You're father has to mind the bakery, but I'm flying over to Beijing to go spend her final days with her. I was hoping you would come with so I wouldn't be alone." She said. Marinette's heart sank. Her mother needed her support right now and she couldn't even tell her why she was on lockdown. She needed to do the right thing.

"I will be over at your place tomorrow. What time does the flight leave?" Marinette asked. She hoped to God that Adrien would be understanding.

"Be here by 6 in the morning. The plane leaves at 9." She said. Marinette ran over to bedroom nightstand and wrote down the times and the additional information her mother gave her about the trip. She soon ended the call, Adrien slowly walking into the room.

"Who was that?" He asked. She sighed as she sat down at the edge of their bed. Her fists clenching onto the sheets.

"My mother. My grandma is sick, Papa has to watch the shop so she wants me to come to China with her to pay our respects." She said. Adrien rubbed her forehead, he walked over to her.

"You can't go. Not with Scorpio out there after you. We can't risk that, you're safe here." He said with a stern voice. He wanted to make sure his Lady and child were safe, after that last incident he wouldn't take any chances.

"Adrien, I know you just want me to be safe but I have to go. Mama needs me. I can't turn my back on family." She said. He furrowed his brows.

"Isn't our baby family? Aren't I family?! Marinette, you're risking too much." He said with a more demanding tone.

"I would be safe with my own family Adrien. There are other Miraculous holders in Beijing. I don't know how much longer Grandma will make it." She said her eyes starting to water.

"I know it's hard but I can't have anything happening to you two. I need you to be here with me." He said trying to calm down and hold her hands. She jerked her hands away.

"You sound just like your father." She spat back. He started to get angry now, comparing him to his father was a low blow.

"I'm nothing like what he was. I love you but you're really starting to piss me off. You're being selfish." He yelled. She got up and stopped a foot away from him.

"I'm going and that's final. In the condition she is in, I shouldn't be more than a week. Stay here and track Scorpio down. I'm going to pack and stay at Mama's for tonight." She stated before turning to her dresser and started picking out clothes. Adrien huffed as he stressfully combed his fingers through his hair.

"Be reasonable! Please, just stay. If not for me then- then the baby!" He cried out desperate for her to change her mind. She continued to set out clothes.

"If I don't go I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. I'm useless here anyways, a ghost lounging around all day in this apartment. I'm not letting this baby take away my last chance to say goodbye to her." She said tears streaming down her face. She went to her closet to grab some coats and shoes, she dragged out a few suitcases.

"Marinette I need you here. I know it's sucks being stuck here and I know you want to say goodbye but we can't risk it. Please just listen to me!" He pleaded, grabbing her hand. She tried to jerk away.

"No! I am listening but I'm just not giving you the answer you want! I said I'm going and that's Final!" She yelled. They stood there in silence for a few moments before she dropped her suitcase and stumbled back onto the bed. She clutched her stomach. Adrien knelt in front of her.

"What is it?" He asked forgetting their argument before. This was all that mattered right now: his Lady's health. She winced.

"S-something's wrong." She said gritting her teeth. His eyes got wide and his blood ran cold. She hunched over.

"A-Ah!! It's a sharp pain…" she said tears rolling down her cheeks. Adrien grabbed his phone.

"I'm calling Dr. Ferris. We're going to the hospital now." He stated. Marinette nodded and with his help, managed to get into his car as he manically drove to the hospital. After finding parking, he helped his wife in by letting her lean her weight on him. He went to the front desk as he sat her down first in the waiting room.

"Hi my wife is 6 months pregnant and is having sharp pains in her stomach. She can barely speak." He said worried out of his mind. The lady at the desk nodded. She spoke into a walker talkie but Adrien didn't pay attention, he just looked back at his wife who was in intense pain. Soon a few nurses hurried in with a wheelchair.

"They are going to take her to a room, Dr.Ferris is on his way right now. Can you fill out this form for me?" She said handing him a clipboard. They helped Marinette into a chair and ushered her out quickly. He filled out the form as fast as he could and rushed to catch up to her, finding her in room 201 on the 3rd floor. She sat in a hospital gown with a hospital band on in a bed. He rushed beside her.

"It's okay Mari, I'm here. It's going to be okay I promise." He said stroking her cheek softly. She grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

"I-I'm sorry." She sputtered. Her eyes were red and watery, his started to water as well. He smiled at her.

"It's okay. It was just a fight, we are fine. I'm not mad I just want you to feel better." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. Soon Dr. Ferris walked in holding a clipboard as Aric followed behind him. Adrien was too worried to care.

"Okay Aric, hook her up to an IV. 900ml of saline. Draw some blood too." He said to Aric. Aric nodded as rushed over to the drawer across the room and grabbed some syringes and an IV bag. He sat in a stool beside Marinette and gave her a sad smile.

"Just try to relax." He said. Marinette didn't like needles so she looked at Adrien to try and distract herself. She winced at the pinch of the needle, Adrien saw him take a few vials of blood and soon hook her up to an IV. He then placed heart monitor pad sensors across her chest and turned on the machine that displayed her heart rate. It was going really fast.

"Run those down to the lab." Dr. Ferris said to Aric. Aric quickly left with the vials of blood, Dr. Ferris taking a seat on the stool as he wrote down the information on his clipboard from the heart monitor.

"Your heart rate is really high. The lab results should be back in a little hope. On a scale from 1 to 10, how bad is the pain in your abdomen?" He said placing a stethoscope over her stomach after he lifted the shirt up.

"E-Eight." She said. He put the stethoscope down and started pressing on her belly. Her grip tightening on his hand. Adrien felt weak knowing he couldn't do anything besides being there for her right now. He soon pulled up a sonogram, squirting cool blue jelly on her stomach and quickly scanning over it. They all looked at the blurry grey screen. Soon they saw a tiny human-like figure sitting there. A tiny fast heartbeat was heart. Dr. Ferris smiled. He turned off the sonogram and looked at the both of them.

"So I have good news and bad news." He stated. Both of their hearts dropped to their stomachs. Adrien's hand started to tremble a bit.

"Good news is that the baby is fine, healthy as can be." He said. They both sighed in relief. He didn't specify the gender because they had both decided that they wanted to be surprised when the baby was born.

"The bad news is that Marinette is not. I need blood work to confirm but she is showing signs of preeclampsia. It's a condition some pregnant women get that can harm the mother during pregnancy, if severe can lead to total kidney failure. Luckily, I don't think that it's severe. It can be caused by numerous things: family history, immune problems, high stress…" he said. They both just listened, a huge weight of guilt heaved onto Marinette.

"So what we are going to do is keep Marinette here for a few nights to just monitor her for safety. I'm going to put some sage sedative medicine in her IV to get that heart rate down as much as possible and when she goes home make sure to not do anything to exert yourself. Try to take it easy for the next few months." He said patting her leg. After he explained a few more details about the condition and what to expect, he left the couple alone in the hospital room. The beeping of the heart monitor filling the silence.

"At least we know the baby is fine." Adrien said trying to make her feel somewhat better.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I didn't want to harm the baby or myself. I didn't want to fight and make you have to worry about us. I'm so selfish." She said trying to fight back tears.

"I can't keep you cooped up in the apartment either, I know that it drives you crazy after awhile and I'm sorry. I love you Marinette, you and the baby. I just want what's best for both of you." He said kissing her cheek. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"You are nothing like what your father was Adrien. I hope you know that." She whispered. He smiled as he kissed her, their lips softly caressing each other before separating after a few moments.

"I'm going to call Mama and tell her I can't go. You should go home and get some rest, I'm going to be here for a few nights." She said rubbing her belly. He shook his head.

"Scoot over." He said. The bed was a bit big so she managed to scoot a bit over, Adrien soon crawling in under the blanket with her and spooning her from behind. He kissed her neck.

"Now I have you to keep me warm all night." She whispered. They both soon dozed off in the bed, his hand holding onto her belly.


	8. Chapter-8

"Well it's nice to know someone is out there having a fun winter vacation while I sit here all day doing nothing." Marinette said into the phone to Alya who was currently on vacation in Aruba with Nino. They were currently at a five star resort sipping cocktails by the pool while Marinette was sitting on her couch, 7 months pregnant and stir crazy.

"Don't worry girl, only 2 months to go before you can live your life again. I got to go, the all you can eat buffet just refilled their shrimp. Love you!" She kisses into the phone before she hung up. Marinette sighed.

"Love you too." She said as she set the phone down. She rubbed her temples as she looked down at her stomach. She almost was in disbelief how huge she had gotten, she no longer having the ability to see below her waist. She had been stuck on bed rest since the hospital, taking blood pressure meds and limiting her movement. She felt so pathetic and useless just laying in bed all day while her husband did all the heavy lifting and protecting them. She hated just sitting around while her baby was at risk and couldn't even leave to comfort her mother in China who was prepping for her grandmother's funeral.

"Marinette?" Adrien said standing in front of bed pulling Marinette out of her depressive trance. She turned towards him, her face sullen and bleak. He was growing more concerned about her, she seemed so lifeless and sad lately due to being cooped up, especially near Christmas. He sat beside her.

"There is someone here to see you." He said in a calming voice. Marinette shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood to have company." She said looking at herself. Her hair was messy, she wasn't wearing any makeup, and her stomach was swollen like a balloon. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Well it's someone you need to see." He said as he opened the bedroom door. Master Fu walked in with his Kwami. Marinette tucked her hair behind her ear and tried to sit up straighter. Fu walked over and sat in the chair next to her side of the bed.

"Hello Marinette. It's been a little while hasn't it?" He said with a slight smile. She sighed and nodded.

"It has. As you may know, Ladybug is currently on hiatus due to my condition. I know I should be helping and it bothers me that I can't." She said almost crying. Fu held her hand. She looked up to him to see his face. He had aged a little more since she was a teen, more white in his hair and few spots on his cheeks.

"You are not the first Holder to deal with being put on hold due to a child. It's quite normal actually in my experience with different ones. You are no less Ladybug today then you were before." He said trying to comfort her. She gave a weak smile.

"I've also been looking into Scorpio, a dangerous corrupted holder who will stop at nothing to hold the power of creation to unleash his plague. You must be very careful, you must make sure he doesn't corrupt you as well once he has full power." Fu said. Marinette knee he was right, the best thing she could do it stay safe while the others handled it.

"I understand. I need to protect this baby no matter what, even if it means being a useless lump." She said half jokingly. Fu chuckled. He reached his hand out towards her.

"May I?" As he gestured his hand towards her belly. She nodded and she rolled up her shirt over her stomach. He placed his hand over her stomach, smoothing his hand in sideways motions. He smiled.

"While you may not be in the best condition, he sure is. He will be a healthy child." Fu said. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other in shock.

"He?!" They both asked Fu in unison. He withdrew his hand and looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you guys already knew. I can read his energy clear as a picture. I'm sorry." He said hoping for forgiveness. Adrien ran to the bed and hugged his wife as tears of joy fell from his face.

"We're having a boy!" He said enthusiastically. She hugged him tight before he kissed her. It was all starting to seem more real to them, an actual child was going to become a major part of their lives forever. For a moment, every problem seemed so minor. Marinette laid her hands across her baby bump while Adrien proceeded to kiss it. Master Fu smiled and chuckled to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lilac colored satin pouch tied with a drawstring. He cleared his throat.

"I brought a medicinal herb and tea mixture to heat with your condition. Just add 1 tea spoon to a cup of hop water and let it steep before you drink it. Only do it once per day and you should see your state improve greatly within the week." He said placing the pouch on their dresser before saying goodbye and seeing himself out. Adrien presses his forehead against hers as his eyes mister with tears of happiness. She kissed his nose as they both chuckled.

"I guess we got a Louis then huh?" Adrien said as he repeatedly kissed her stomach. They were purely content in this moment and no one could say otherwise. Adrien was so caught up in worrying about the safety of his wife and unborn child that it almost seemed unrealistic for him to relax until now. Marinette smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He clutched the back of her head as his other thumb caressed her cheek. She felt safe when Adrien held her like this, like she was his and only his. She needed to feel this way right now, with all that was going on with her condition and Scorpio it was almost like she was going to collapse any day. They separated as Marinette tucked away a blonde lock of Adrien's hair behind his ear. She felt his jawline, scruffy like it had been a few days since he had shaved. She noticed his eyes sunken and dark from lack of sleep too. She sighed.

"Adrien, I'm worried about you. You spend all day and night planning and protecting that you don't take care of yourself minou." She said holding a hand to his cheek. He gave a sad smile and he held her hand and proceeded to kiss it.

"Marinette, I would not be able to live if anything happened to you or the baby. I need to be alert at all times because I don't what he is capable of doing to you." He said holding her hand firmly. She started to unbutton his shirt while he looked at her in confusion.

"Marinette, what are you doing? You know the doctor said we can't have sex until your heart goes down consistently." He said. She didn't stop.

"Not sex. You need to take a nap for the sake of both of us." She finished unbuttoning and started to take off his belt.

"I don't need a nap I'm fine, I have to finish updating the security cameras for the main hallway." He said. She slid of his belt and unzipped his pants.

"You are going to take a nap with me or I swear on my life I will call Chloe to come here everyday to keep me company and we both know how much and loud that girl can talk." She stated. He shuddered at that thought and finally gave into her demands. He slid off his pants and shirt and climbed into bed with her, the silky sheets and fluffy pillows drawing him in like a warm hug.

"Only for half an hour though, I can't spend all day in bed…" He said as he dozed off. Marinette snuggled up to him and he sleepily wrapped one arm around her as she laid her head on his bare chest. Soon they were both fast asleep holding each other with soft snores coming from Adrien.


End file.
